Cupid Makes You Stupid
by NightShade248
Summary: Cupid has been trying to get one of the Guardians to fall for Tooth for a long time now. But now that Jack's a Guardian too, Cupid believes that he and Bunny need a little love as well... Put under Romance and Friendship because I can only use two genre categories
1. Chapter 1

**I really like pairings in FanFictions. And one of my favorites is Jack Frost x Bunnymund from Rise of The Guardians. I had this idea a few years ago, and since it's cluttering up my documents on my iPod along with my other useless ideas and notes, I decided to write this out. Mainly to take s break from my other FanFiction.**

 **I don't own RoTG.**

Chapter 1- Two Days Before Valentine's

Ah, Valentine's Day. The day lovers of all ages get together for a wonderful time. A day dedicated to pure love and spreading that love. A day for boys to show their affection to the girl they like with chocolates and flowers, and whatnot without feeling embarrassed. A day full of love.

So it made absolutely no sense when North started beefing up security around the Pole. After becoming a Guardian, North offered Jack a room at the Pole. Jack refused, however. He was an element. He couldn't stay in one place for very one. It was like being a snowflake in the wind, no pun intended. He couldn't be tied down. Though North had set up a room for Jack, just in case, and every so often, Jack would sleep over, to make the older Guardian happy.

Jack was used to the dirty looks he got from the Yetis. After becoming a Guardian, some of them warmed up to him, but a few were still quite wary towards him. So yes, he was expecting some to be on guard when Jack came to the workshop. But Jack certainly wasn't expecting to be ambushed by Yetis the second he got there. He was almost charged down by a stampede!

The yetis were everywhere and constantly on guard. They did apologize to Jack, and tried to explain their actions. But Jack spoke very little Yetish, so their efforts were in vain.

Then there was Bunny. It was very confusing when Bunny began putting up more of his strong stone eggs all around the Warren. They were guarding every natural entrance, and there were subtle little traps everywhere around the Warren. Recently, Jack got caught up in a net trap when he came down an open hole, and made it past the giant egg statutes when he wanted to say hi to Bunny. It took forever for him to get out.

And then there was Tooth. It was truly baffling when the sweet fairy Jack had come to enjoy had practically half of her mini-fairies began circling the Tooth Palace, as if guarding it, instead of gathering teeth like they normally did. They looked like an army at war, awaiting command to invade and attack. Jack almost felt to afraid to approach them. Luckily, that faded when he did approach and several of the fairies started swooning over him, as they often do.

And it was totally bewildering when copious amounts of Sandy's dream sand turned into heavily armed guards, guarding the entrances and halls of Sandy's home and surrounding him as he made his usual arounds of delivering dreams.

Jack was mystified. He had never seen so much security in all his immortal life. He could barely walk through the halls of the Pole without a yeti whipping their head around to look at him in alarm before going back to their previous activity.

It was only noon, two days before Valentine's, when Jack had enough. Even he knew where the thin line of too little and too much stood, so he decided to investigate. Everyone had been so busy with the guarding that no one bothered to tell him what was going on.

Jack made his way to North's office, only to catch a glimpse of Bunny walking out. Convenient. Maybe Jack could talk to him. Bunny's back was turned to Jack. Jack casually walked right on up to Aster and tapped him on the shoulder.

The reaction he got was not one he expected (Despite getting attacked by several yetis a while ago). Bunny whipped around, grabbed Jack by the wrist, knocking his staff out of his hand and forced him up against the wall, his arm twisted behind his back.

"Ow! Bunny, stop it! What are you doing?!" Jack cried out in surprise and pain.

Bunny, realizing it was just Jack, released him. "Oh Moon! 'M sorry, Jack!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jack said sarcastically, massaging his shoulder.

"Sorry, mate. Really!" Bunny exclaimed. "I am not myself today. It's only two days before Valentine's an' 'm already on edge."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is with you guys?" Jack asked, now rubbing his wrist. "You guys have been going full-on with the security, and now you're freaking out and tackling people. What's going on?"

"You're kidding, right mate?! It's almost Valentines! You should be preparing too!"

"Preparing for what?!" Jack shouted. "Is there some sort of weird Valentine's tradition between you four I'm not aware of?"

"Kinda," Bunny said. "See mate, every year around this time, we have to protect ourselves. From Cupid."

"Cupid?" Jack was even more confused. He had met Cupid before. A sweet-as-candy woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She had curly blond hair, rosy red lips, pretty pink eyes and a face shaped kind of like a heart. She was one of the few spirits who was genuinely nice to Jack. She often gave him candy whoever the saw each other.

Of course, Jack knew just how seriously she took her work. It was her job to match up two people to be couples, and make sure their relationship goes well. She loved her job very much. And Valentine's Day, from what Jack could tell, was her busiest day of the year. Why would the Guardians have to protect themselves from Cupid!?

"What's wrong with Cupid?" Jack asked. "I've only met her a few times, but she's really kind and loving. Strictly independent and kind of pushy, but-"

"That's the problem!" Bunny suddenly yelled, causing Jack to jump. "She's too pushy! She interferes with peoples' lives way too much!"

"Uh, I'm gonna need a few more details, Bunny," Jack said, as he still didn't understand

"Lemme put it to ya like this, mate," Bunny said. "Cupid believes that everybody needs love. Including us Guardians. Every year, she shows up and tries to hit us with her stupid lovey-dovey arrows so one of us falls in love with Tooth.

"But a bigger problem," Bunny continued, "is the fact that the love in those arrows affects immortals differently than regular humans. The love is fake. We end up hoplessly trapped in our own mind while we fall head over heels in fake love with someone!"

"Ouch!" Jack said. "That can not be fun. I can only imagine what a nightmare that is!"

"Exactly!" Bunny exclaimed. "Take some advice from me, mate, and hide for yar life! Cupid is crazy on Valentine's! Stay as far away from her as possible, or you'll end up a clueless lover boy with an eye for Tooth!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time of Bunny and Jack's conversation, Cupid was flying over the town of Burgess, shooting unhappy (And unsuspecting) couples with her heart-shaped arrows, when her magic compact mirror started vibrating.

Taking it off her red, ribbon-like belt, she opened it and looked inside. Cupid couldn't actually hear what was going on on the other line, but it showed more unhappy couples fighting with their lovers, all of whom were in other towns. Cupid smiled michivously. Before she could put the mirror away, another image flashed across that glass.

It showed the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost at the North Pole. Bunny had Jack up against the wall, holding him in place. Jack yelled something, and Bunny released him and Jack started shouting.

As said before, Cupid couldn't actually hear anything when it's coming from the compact mirror, so she couldn't make out what was being said.

"My, my," she said. "Are they fighting?"

Cupid's smile grew wider as she looked at the scene before her. She oh so loved messing with the Guardians in general, but Valentine's Day was her favorite. It was the perfect excuse to try and get one of the boys to fall for the Tooth Fairy, everybody needed a little love.

But after seeing Jack and Bunny going at it like that, She had a better idea. A much better idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. But first, I'm gonna respond to a comment from projecter-**

 **Well, originally, the second chapter was gonna involve Cupid simply breaking into the Pole (Somehow), and lighting the Northern Lights, bringing all of the Guardians to one place. There's no blackmail, but, for you, I reworked it. And I like strawberries.**

 **I don't own ROTG.**

Cupid Makes You Stupid

Chapter 2- One Day Before Valentine's Day

Cupid sat in a tree, high above the Burgess lake. She watched Jack as he came flying through the air, doing backflips and yelling loudly as he lowered himself.  
Cupid smiled. That was why she always liked Jack. Despite being alone for over three hundred years, he still had a smile more often than a frown on his face. Something about it just filled her heart with joy at how much he loved life.  
Though, Cupid fiddled with one of her arrows, the tip and feather in between her index fingers. Soon, Jack Frost would find love in another. Screw the fact that it wasn't Valentine's Day yet. She had him right where she wanted him.  
Cupid rummaged through her arrow bag, and pulled out her makeup kit. Her arrow bag was magic. It mostly just held her arrows, but it was magically connected to her home. She could pull out just about anything from her home out of the bag, as long as it was a certain size.  
She opened up the bag, and pulled out some black makeup. She had work to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, thanks a lot, Cupid," Jack said to himself. "Now what am I suppose to do today?"

After his conversation with Bunny, Jack decided that he has no choice by to hide. He didn't want to fall in love with Tooth. Sure, he loved Tooth, but their relationship was more of a mother-son bond. She looked at Jack like he was her own child, and Jack didn't want that getting ruined.

So, Jack went back to his lake and hid inside an igloo he built. You're probably thinking, 'Really Jack? And igloo? Like that's really gonna protect you from anything.'

Well, you should never doubt Jack when it comes to snow and ice. Each block was un-melt-able, as well as un-shatter-able. It would only be destroyed if Jack wanted it to. And, since it was magic, only those who believed in him could see it. And with the little magic ice door covering the entrance...

And the igloo that Jack built was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. A lot bigger.

In fact, it looked like a one-room apartment, completely with a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with blue-painted walls, a little canopy bed, a solid ice floor you could see your reflection in, and had little ice, albeit fake, snowflake hanging from the ceiling. Jack's bed was a mess, completely unmade, but, to Jack, it was; 'His nest. It might look like a mess, but it is very intrinsically made to fit to his liking and comfort.'

At least, that's what he told Bunny.

The rest of the igloo held a similar design. It was Jack's own personal home, like the others had. Granted, he'd have to move it to one of the Poles once it started getting warmer in Burgess (Don't ask how he does that. It is a very long, and time-consuming project, and would take more time to explain than it would to actually complete the project itself). But still, it was his home.

But, at the moment, Jack was incredibly bored. He laid stretched out along his bed, staring up. He did have a television in his room, but there was nothing good on.

 _'Then again, what would I know?'_ Jack wondered, chuckling to himself. _'I haven't watched TV in years. That thing's just here mostly for kicks'_

Yeah, Jack would always prefer being outside, playing, than sitting inside watching tv, or playing on a computer.

"I swear, electronics are going to be the death of me," Jack mumbled. "When I die of boredom."

Jack wasn't a big electronics fan.

Sighing, Jack reached down under his bed and pulled out a sketch book and a batch of colored pencils. That would help pass the time of hiding from Cupid. His sketch book was filled with drawings; Of children playing, of each of the Guardians, of each other spirit Jack knew, eta. Jack tapped his black pencil against the pad, wondering what to draw next.

He started with outlines, and it started looking like he and Bunny on a hill.

That's when Jack heard loud pounding. And yelling. Jack set his pad pencils down and got up to investigate. The pounding and yelling only seemed to get louder.

"Jack! Jack!" Yelled a voice. "Please, open the door! Please!"

"Cupid?" Jack asked out loud.

 _'Is she here to attack me?'_ Jack wondered. _'No, she can't be. Tooth isn't here right now.'_

"Jack! Open up! Please!"

 _'And she sounds way to panicky.'_

Confused, Jack went to the door. What made the door special was that, on both sides, the shape of Jack's staff was engraved. It acted as a key to get in and out.

Jack unlocked the door, and was met with a panic-stricken Cupid.

"Jack! Please let me in!" She cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said, holding his hands up. "What's going on? Why are freaking out?"

"P-Pitch!" She cried.

That was all Jack needed to hear. Taking her by the hand, he led Cupid into his igloo and into his room. He sat her down on the bed, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. It's cool, now," Jack said, soothingly, running a hand along her hair. "What happened?"

"Pitch!" Cupid said. "T-That crazy man just attacked me from out of nowhere!"

"His did?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" She said. "I was _barely_ able to fight him off! I got slammed into a tree! Look at my arm!"

With that, Cupid rolled up one of her sleeves up her arm and revealed a large, dark, black-and-blue bruise, running from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Ouch! That looks painful!" Jack exclaimed. Immortals didn't get hurt that easily, but Cupid must have been slammed pretty hard to get a bruise like that.

"It did!" She said.

"And he just attacked you?" Jack questioned.

"Yes!" Cupid said. "I don't know what he wanted. Maybe I was too close to him, or he thinks I saw something I shouldn't have. Either way, he attacked, and attacked hard!"

Jack couldn't believe this. He didn't think he'd seen Pitch Black again any time soon. Yet, there he was, back and now attacking random spirits?

"Well... I've gotta go tell North!" He said, getting up.

"And Bunny!" Cupid said.

"And Bunny," Jack repeated, not thinking about it too much. "He can call the others, and we can hopefully do something about that bruise."

He tried to go, but Cupid tugged at his jacket sleeve.

"Don't leave me here alone," she said in a sad, quivering voice. Jack couldn't see her eyes under her bangs and lowered head, but he could see a tear running down her cheek.

Jack hesitated for a second. Sure, North's place was under tight security at the moment because of Cupid. But this was an emergency. Surely he and Bunny would let it slide.

"Okay, you can come," Jack said. "Let's just get to the Pole quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own ROTG.**

Cupid Makes You Stupid

Chapter 3

Cupid could fly, and Jack knew that perfectly well. He'd seen her fly before. She had these long, beautiful, pink, feathered angel wings that looked amazing when flying across the sky. But, Jack did the flying instead, holding Cupid in his arms.

He doubted she minded at the time. Thanks to the Wind, Jack could finally see under her hair, and saw her mascara running. Black, goopy lines ran down her cheeks.

Jack flew faster. This was bad. Pitch was on the loose again. He needed to get to the others before Pitch got to them.

Jack was just entering the North Pole when something hit him.

 _'Wait a minute,'_ he thought. _'How am I suppose to get Cupid into the workshop? There are Yeti troops everywhere!'_

Jack had a conundrum now. There was absolutely no way in Moon he'd be able to sneak Cupid into the workshop. For the love of Moon, he was never able to sneak in himself on a good day in the past! How was he suppose to get Cupid in?

"Uh, Cupid?" Jack began.

"Yes?" Cupid answers.

"How are we gonna get in without freaking out the Yetis?" Jack asked.

Cupid thought for a second. "Well, the Yetis trust you, right?"

"Sort of..." Jack mumbled.

"Well, Jack, just explain the situation to one of the Yetis, and he'll let us go."

"But what if he doesn't believe me?" Jack asked.

"I thought you said the Yetis trusted you?" Cupid asked, calming down from crying.

"I said, 'sort of,'" Jack said.

"Then just jog," Cupid said.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

Cupid sighed. "Jack, have you ever noticed he busy the Yetis are? You know, walking fast from one place to another?"

"Constantly," Jack said.

"Well, we just do the same thing. Do a light jog. Look like we have something important to do."

"Do you think that'll work?" Jack asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Cupid asked. "It's not like we're lying. We do have something... important to do."

Jack thought for a second. "But this is still ME we're talking about, going into the Pole with YOU, so close to VALENTINES DAY."

"Do you have a room at the Pole?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll hide there while you get North and Bunny," Cupid said.

"Okay," Jack nodded. "But what do I tell the Yetis if they ask me what's wrong?" Jack asked. "I mean, they almost trampled me alive last time."

"Just tell them you're going to see North," Cupid said. "They're less likely to question you if I'm not with you."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Sure. I meant, why not?"

Before long, the two reached the workshop. Jack carefully landed on the windowsill of his room and opened the window.

The room was fairly simple. I nice, comfortable bed with blue covers, a bedside table, a dresser, and a closet. Jack let go of Cupid and let her sit down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll get North," Jack said

"And Bunny," Cupid said.

"And Bunny," Jack repeated. "Then, we'll have one of the Yetis look at that bruise while we talk."

With that, Jack left the room.

Cupid's jogging strategy actually worked for the most part. Jack walked as fast as he could without bursting into a sprint, ignoring any Yetis who might have noticed him.

Though, it's not like the Yetis would have noticed too much. They were far too busy guarding the place. Any on-guard Yeti that did notice him turned back immediately once they realized it was just Jack. It was mostly the elves noticing him, and they were too dumb to ask him anything.

Jack quickly approached North's office and opened without knocking.

Jack narrowly avoided being hit in the face with soft ball of some kind, like an old NERF ball. The office was rearranged like a battle zone, the furniture arranged in a circle in the middle of the room, the rest of the room mostly clear. North was in the middle of the furniture, with a pasta strainer on his head. Books, old toys, other knickknacks, North's swords, and what looked to be a shield, sat with North.

"Jack!" North exclaimed with relief. He quickly came up to Jack and slapped a bicycle helmet to Jack's head. "Come in! If Cupid comes, it be two against one!"

"North," Jack said. "What're you doing?"

"Protecting myself from Cupid!" North answered. "Come on! Can't be having Cupid's silly arrows hitting us, huh!"

Jack didn't even want to know what happened in the past between North and Cupid that got North to act this way.

"Why?" Jack asked, unclipping the helmet.

"So we don't fall for Tooth, duh!" North exclaimed.

"But Tooth isn't here," Jack said, setting the helmet down on a table.

Realization might as well have smacked North in the face. "Oh," he muttered, slowly taking the strainer off of his head, and handing it to Jack. "Right." North's eyes were blank, glancing around the room. like he was _just now_ realizing how ridiculous he'd been acting.

"Yeah..." Jack said slowly. Then he remembered what he had came here for.

"Hey, North," Jack said, his voice now urgent. "We've got a problem. A big, _big_ problem and you need to call Bunny."

"Iz it Cupid related?!" North asked immediately.

"Well, half of it, yeah," Jack said slowly, before quickening his voice. "B-But, I mean, she's _a_ problem in this, but not _the_ problem right now."

North looked at Jack suspiciously, before nodding his head. "Very vell. I vill call Bunny."

XxXxXxXxXx

"This betta be important, mate," Bunny said, clearly irritated as the three Guardians walked towards Jack's room. "I don' wanna have ta be dragged here fer nothin'."

"Bunny," North said.

"Wha' could possibly be more important tha' tryin' ta avoid Cupid?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"You mean besides Pitch coming back and attacking Cupid?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"What?!" The two older Guardians exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah!" Jack said. "Cupid came to my igloo in a panic, saying Pitch attacked her. She was crying and freaking out, and asking me to get you guys."

"Jack," Bunny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?!" Jack asked. "Doesn't this count as important?"

"It would if I wasn't hearin' tha' Cupid was involved," Bunny said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Jack," North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Cupid must be playing vith you. She can be very manipulative."

"I don't think someone can fake bruises on their arms," Jack stated.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey!" Jack said. He grabbed the doorknob of his room. "I'll prove it to you! Just look!"

With that, Jack yanked his door open, his body partly turned to face the others, only to get hit in the side with something hard. It didn't hurt, but it felt heavy and it definitely surprised him. Jack nearly collapsed from it, suddenly feeling weak.

Bunny, who'd been standing right behind Jack, quickly grabbed him to avoid Jack falling to the ground.

"Oi! Frostbite! Are you o-"

"Bunny didn't even get to finish his sentence when he was hit by something as well.

"Gah!" He cried out, dropping on his back.

"Ow!" Jack cried.

"Vhat on Earth vas that?!" North cried out. He moved the boys out of the way and looked into Jack's room to discover Cupid standing there on the window sill, open.

"Cupid!" He exclaimed. "Vhat have you done?!"

"Just matched up the two most meant for each other people I've ever seen," Cupid said, an evil smile on her face before she fled.

"Oh, dear," North whispered. "This izn't good." He quickly turned to Jack and Bunny again.

Jack was still on the floor, and Bunny was standing above him. They were both staring at each other, and odd glint in their eyes.

Wide smiles plastered across their faces.

"Oh, Moon, no," North said, quietly.

Before North knew it, Jack practically launched himself into Bunny's arms, like his life depended on it.

And Bunny happily accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid Makes You Stupid

ROTG FanFiction

Chapter 4

 **A/N- I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've recently started school again, and because I have a job on the weekends, I tend to find less time to write. But here's the next chapter.**

 **Because I don't feel like describing the symbols over Sand Man's head, I'm just gonna use both bold and italics (Ex; "** ** _XxXxXx_** **") so he can talk like a normal person. Let's just say he's speaking telepathically.**

 **I don't own ROTG. I hope you enjoy.**

 **BTW, Jack is seventeen in this story. His age tends to vary depending on how you look at it, but for reasons... He's seventeen here.**

XxXxXxXx

"This is very, _very_ bad!" Toothiana fluttered around the Globe Room nervously, somewhat neglecting to give her mini-fairies their instructions as to where to collect teeth. Sandy was shaking his head, somewhat irritated, somewhat worried. North stood by the fireplace, pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan.

What about Jack and Bunny, you may wonder?

They were off to the side, sharing a kiss, as they practically clung to each other for dear life. Some of the Yetis tried to break them up, but the lovebirds seemed to be a lot stronger than usual, to the point where the Yetis had to give up. Apparently Cupid's arrows also increased a person's strength, because those two weren't letting go for heck.

"I can _not_ believe Cupid would do something like thing!" Tooth shouted.

"I can," North said, pinching the brink of his nose. "This iz Cupid, after all." Sandy nodded in agreement

"But I've never heard of her stooping so low!" Tooth exclaimed. "Not only did she play victim, but she lied that Pitch was back just to get Jack and Bunny here, _and_ she used makeup to create the bruises to prove it!"

"And Cupid vill pay for her shenanigans," North stated firmly. "But zat vill have to vait until later. Right now, ve must focus on breaking ze spell."

"How?" Tooth asked.

"I do not know," North admitted.

 _ **"Perhaps we should check your library, North,"**_ Sandy said, floating closer. _**"There's bound to be a book with a cure in there."**_

"Yes, but it would take far too long, Sandy, to find it," Tooth pointed out.

 ** _"Let me rephrase that,"_** Sandy said. _**"I'm not taking about**_ a **_book, I'm talking about_** that **_book."_**

"Vhat are you- oh," Both North and Tooth said at the same time.

Out of options, the three of them headed off to the library. North told the Yetis to keep an eye on the lovebirds so that they didn't go anywhere.

North's library was on the far end of the workshop, filled to the ceiling with books and parchment and scrolls. Some relatively new, some as old as the Man in Moom himself. Some were even given to North from MiM himself.

One of which was a book regarding all spirits created by MiM, simply titled, 'The Children of Magic.' Due to its magical properties, there are only three copies of said book in existence. MiM had one, Pitch had the second one, and the third was in North's library.

The book itself was magic. It magically adds a new section every time a new magical creature or person was created, detailing the creature's name, magic, purpose, eta. Unfortunately, this, coupled with the fact that the book's pages also contained old and dangerous spells, North rarely looked at it to prevent others from figuring out what it was and taking it.

It was hidden in the back of North's library, hidden amongst normal books for safety. Both the spine as well as the cover of the book itself bared no title, no author, no words period. But the book was covered with a book cover of a different book, one that North had misplaced within the library ages ago.

North, Tooth, and Sandy went over to the back of the library. North reached up his arm and pulled the book out.

"It'z been a long time since I had to take this book out," North muttered, more to himself than the others.

North placed the book on a table and opened the cover, passing the title page (That did bare the book's title), and moving on to the chapter index.

"Okay, then!" Tooth said, much more happily, lightly clapping her hands together. "Let's see..."

She ran her finger along the list of names and chapters. "The Leprechaun... The Groundhog... No, no, no... Pitch, ugh... Jack..."

North shifted at that. Even years after young Jack was born into Jack Frost, he had never even bothered to do much as look at Jack's chapter. He never saw any reason to. Heck, North wasn't even aware of the boy's existence until years after he was created when he first saw him on the Naughty List. North never saw fit to read it, Jack wasn't his concern at first. Neither friend or foe. North never saw any reason to bother with a spirit that never bothered him (He didn't know that Jack had been trying to bust into the workshop for 250 consecutive years. The Yetis never informed him because they were afraid North would think they couldn't handle a seventeen-year-old boy).

North looked over at Sandy. One look at the silent man's face said that he was thinking the same thing. Even Tooth had a guilty look on her face.

Yes... They would have to read that later.

"Here we are!" Tooth exclaimed, snapping North out of his thoughts.

Both North and Sandy looked over Tooth's shoulder. "I found the cure!" She said happily.

North smiled at her, and Sandy nodded as she began to read aloud;

 _'...Due to the potential effects Cupid's love potion-tipped arrows can have on other spirits, as well as the potential that a couple is not happy together, for whatever reason, and due to Cupid's irrational and somewhat pushy behavior,_

 _I have created a counter-potion in order to reverse the effects.'_

North could almost hear MiM's voice narrating as the words passed his old eyes.

 _'•Five Lamprocapnos, more commonly known as 'Bleeding Heart flowers.' These flowers tend to contain a toxin that causes irritation to the skin, at least to humans. However, the the other ingredients cancel out the toxins._

 _•The petals of a single, dead, red rose._

 _•Some DNA from the person/s afflicted. Can be either hair, saliva, or blood._

 _•Year old chocolate._

 _•A torn up Valentine's Day Card (I generally suggest handmade ones, as they tend to be more personal, so to speak, but a store-bought one will work regardless as well)._

 _•One bag of Sweet Heart Candies._

 _•One or more suction cup arrows, and a bow. Nothing sharp like Cupid's traditional arrows._

 _Heat in a pot at a degree of 350'F. Allow to cool down for thirty minutes, before sticking the arrow/s in and shooting the afflicted._

 _The idea behind these ingredients are to serve as negative effects. Dead roses, old chocolate, and torn-up cards serve as ways to 'break the heart' essentially. The arrows are suction cups in order to 'suck out' the false love.'_

"This doesn't seem too hard," Tooth said cheerfully once she finished reading.

"Indeed," North agreed, relaxing a little. "This whole thing shouldn't take too long. Bunny and Jack vill be back to normal in to time!"

North read the ingredients over again. "Okay, Tooth, you vill get zee flowers. Sandy, you get zee Valentine and candy. And I have more than enough old chocolate and toy arrows to vork vith, so I vill get those."

Yes, North had year old chocolate somewhere in the workshop. His Yetis produced almost as much chocolate as they did toys for the children's stockings, but they often had tons of it left over every year, and it was... difficult, to say the least, to get rid of it.

 _ **"Okay,"**_ Sandy agreed. ** _"But who is going to keep an eye on Bunny and Jack?"_**

"Ai, Yetis can handle it," North said, not too worried about it.

 ** _"Uh, no they can't,"_** Sandy pointed out. ** _"They couldn't pull the two away from each other earlier."_**

"Sandy, there iz nothing to vorry about," North stated. "Vhy so concerned?"

 ** _"This is why."_**

Sandy gently moved Tooth out from in front of the book, and flipping to Bunny's section.

"Look."

 _'...Young Aster E. Bunnymund, more commonly as Bunny, is the last of his kind, coming from a race of giant rabbits known as Pooka. His kind were destroyed...'_

Sandy ran his finger along the words, then tapped at another paragraph;

 _'...The Pooka species, like other animals, have a period of time where they go into heat. The time as to when and how long for tends to vary depending on the Pooka. I rarely hear of Bunny going into heat, but that may be because Pooka are the type of species who choose a mate for life. Their magical properties bound them together. However, because there are no more like Aster..."_

"Sandy, I am not seeing problem," North stated impatiently.

Sandy ran his finger along one of the sentences again.

'... _Pooka are the type of species who choose a mate for life. Their magical properties bound them together...'_

"Vhat does that- oh..." North's words trailed off as realization hit him in the face.

Tooth covered her mouth in surprise and Sandy nodded.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ he stated. **_"If the Yetis can't keep the two of them apart, there's no telling what Bunny will do to Jack in their current state. If Bunny... mates with Jack, their magic could intertwine and Jack could become Bunny's mate for life. Moon only knows how that will effect them once we break them out of the spell."_**

"Yes..." North said slowly. "But they do nothing more than kiss and cuddle. Surely they vouldn't go zat far. And even if they vanted, they can't leave zee Globe Room vith Yetis guarding-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Phil, North's head of security, comes charging in. All three Guardians jumped in surprise.

"Phil!" North scolded. "Do not _do zat_! You nearly gave us heart attack!"

Phil wasted no time and began ranting in Yetish.

"Huh?! Bunny and Jack are _gone_?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Advanced warning for those who are uncomfortable with it; Shipping moment between Jack and Bunny. Jackrabbit. Contains touching, and ripping clothes.**

 **I don't own ROTG.**

Cupid Makes You Stupid

Chapter 5

Aster had a feeling that something was wrong. Just a small, nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that something was not right. Like he had a problem that he needed to fix, but forgot to.

But, at that time, Bunny was completely ignoring that feeling in his mind in favor of the pretty little snow sprite in front of him.

 _'Thank MIM we got 'way from tha' Yetis,'_ Bunny thought as he deeply kissed his new lover. Jack wrapped his arms around the back of Bunny's neck, pulling him closer.

Bunny was in heaven right now, and perfectly content with being right here, in Jack's room, with Jack sprawled out underneath him. Bunny pulled away for a moment to look at Jack.

Jack was panting heavy and hard from the kiss, his snow white hair messy and in tangles, his big blue eyes lit with lust as he stared at the giant Pooka.

"Bunny..." He mumbled, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"It's okay, mate," Bunny said soothingly, gently nipping at Jack's pale neck, letting his paws roam over Jack's body. Despite Bunny's bad feeling, something about all of this just felt right.

It was at this time Bunny realized just how small Jack really was under his blue hoodie. Maybe it was just Bunny's imagination, but Jack's hoodie seemed to hang off his frame. To the point where the collar of his hoodie exposed the top half of his shoulder.

To which Bunny quite literally ripped Jack's hoodie off. It was really easy, using his claws. He tore the hoodie off and tosses it's remains to the side. Despite how much he loved his hoodie, Jack did not object.

Underneath the hoodie was an old, colonial-styled shirt. Bunny assumed that it used to be white at one point, but now it was a fading yellow.

The color did not suit Jack at all in Bunny's mind. So that had to go too. Bunny grabbed hold of the collar and tore it right down the middle, exposing Jack's chest.

Bunny had never seen much of Jack's skin. He always kept himself completely covered. The most Bunny had ever see was Jack's hands and head.

So, as far as Bunny was concerned, this was a rare treat.

Until he heard Jack whimper. Bunny looked up to see Jack looking scared, covering his face with his hands.

"S'okay, Snowflake," Bunny soothed, gently pulling Jack's hands away from his face.

Jack sniffled. "Please. B-be gentle. It-it's my first time."

"We'll go real slow, mate," Bunny whispered, taking Jack in for another kiss as he started to undo the boy's pants.

"Bunny!" Yelled a voice.

Both spirits froze in their tracks, and slowly turned their heads towards the door. The stood North, Tooth, and Sandy. Tooth's hands flew up to her mouth, Sandy just stared at them, and North looked absolutely furious.

Highly annoyed, Bunny glared at them. "Mind givin' us a little privacy?"

"Bunny!" Tooth said, disapprovingly. "Stop that! Get off of Jack!"

"No way! Git out!" Bunny yelled, clutching Jack close. Jack, embarrassed, hid his face in Bunny's chest, his hands curling into his fur.

"Bunny! You can not be doing this with Jack!" North shouted. "He iz still child, and your love for him iz not real!"

"Like heck it isn't!" Bunny yelled back, causing North to storm into the room.

After a lot of yelling, screaming, fighting, and North nearly getting kicked in the face, the three remaining Guardians were finally able to pull Bunny away from Jack after Sandy hit them with his dream sand. Bunny and Jack fell right to sleep with carrots and snowflakes dancing above their heads.

North decided to leave Jack in his room, after making sure all of the windows were locked and secured, Yetis on duty, and putting Tooth in charge of Jack.

Bunny, on the other hand, was sealed in North's office. The door had a special, magical lock that only North and the Yetis could open. And with the secured windows, Bunny had no chance of escaping. No matter how much he scratches, punches, and kicks at the door.

"This iz a crisis," North sighed, as Phil handed him an ice pack. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"We need those ingredients as soon as possible," North continued. "Before someone else gets injured."


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter, I feel like I should change the name of the story to 'Cupid Makes You Violent.' Kidding.**

 **I don't own ROTG.**

Cupid Makes You Stupid

Chapter 6

Jack laid in his bed, face down on his pillow. He didn't bother to cover himself with the blanket, he just laid there and sighed.

This wasn't fair. Why was this happening?

Jack had tried opening the door earlier, yanking at the doorknob and trying to ram the door down. But that didn't work. It was locked, and Jack wasn't strong enough to force it open. He could have just froze the lock, but Jack didn't have his staff with him.

He cursed himself for leaving it in the Globe Room when Bunny carried him off.

Bunny...

The name filled Jack's heart with joy. Sure, he didn't quite understand why, but being with Bunny just made Jack feel special.

And now the rabbit was who-knows-where.

"Jack? Tooth said, unlocking and opening Jack's door. She flew in, accompanied by Baby Tooth.

"Jack? Sweet Tooth, are you alright?" She asked, fluttering over to the winter sprite.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, not really in the mood to talk.

"I want to make sure that you're okay," Tooth answered. Jack just groaned in response. Tooth tried to run her hand through Jack's white hair to comfort him, but he just batted her away with his own hand.

Tooth looked a little hurt, but Jack didn't really notice.

"Where is Bunny?" He asked.

"In North's study," Tooth replied. Baby Tooth squeaked as she tried to snuggle close to Jack.

"I want to see him. When can I see him?" Jack asked. He looked over at Tooth, his big, blue eyes pleading with her.

"When- Once we've gotten the situation under control," Tooth stuttered slightly.

Jack, not really getting what she was talking about, said, "Next time, you should knock before entering a room."

Jack was still pretty miffed at the others for walking in on him and Bunny's. The word 'privacy' apparently meant nothing anymore.

"Not that, Jack," Tooth said uncomfortably, her face a tad red. "Well, it's part of it, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Tooth said slowly. "Don't you remember earlier? With Cupid?"

"Yeah, she was attacked by Pitch," Jack said. "Why are you guys focused on me, when we should be focused on Pitch?" Yes. Jack was asking a legit question.

 _'Where did Cupid go, anyway?'_ Jack wondered. He was about to vocalize this question before Tooth continued.

"Jack, do you really not remember?" Tooth asked, concerned.

"Remember what?" Jack asked.

"Cupid was lying, Jack," Tooth stated. "Pitch never attacked her."

"Then who did?"

"Nobody," Tooth said. "She lied to you."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Jack asked impatiently, starting to get up. This whole conversation was getting really tedious. And dumb. Jack just wanted to be with Bunny. He wanted his fuzzy bunny.

"I want to see Bunny."

"You can't, Jack," Tooth said, blocking Jack's way.

"Why not?!" Jack exclaimed. "I love Bunny! Why won't you let me see him?!"

"Jack, listen to me! You don't really love Bunny! It was Cupid and her arrows! This isn't real!"

"Stop lying to me, and get out of my way!" Jack yelled.

"I can't do that, Jack!" Tooth shouted. "Baby Tooth, go get Sandy!"

Baby Tooth flew off.

"Why can't you just accept that Bunny and I are in love?!" Jack shouted. Tears were starting to pour over.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Tooth, I really am," Tooth said, sadness in her eyes. "But you and Bunny aren't really in love."

"You don't know how I feel," Jack stated. "And even so, what's wrong with just letting me see Bunny?

Why-"

BAM! Jack got a face full of dream sand.

"Thank you, Sandy," Tooth sighed in relief.

Sandy nodded to her as his eyes drifted to Jack. Images of Bunny floated around his head.

XxXxXxXx

North had sent Tooth to check on Jack a few minutes before Sandy has to knock him out. North himself was going to check in Bunny. But, after hearing whatever commotion Bunny was causing in the office, North decided to stay away for his own safety.

North knew good and well that, in some level, both Bunny and Jack were aware that something was up. But the potion made the rest of their minds stop caring. The magic seemed to make Bunny even more violent.

At first, he was just scratching at the door and pulling on the door handle and lock. Then Bunny started bashing himself against the thick, metal door. North banged on the opposite side, yelling at him to stop, but that just seemed to egg Bunny on even more. And just when North was afraid Bunny had broken his arm or shoulder running into the door, it got real quiet all of a sudden.

Until North heard, what he could only assume was, Bunny tearing his office apart. And North was not happy about that. He heard his desk crash as it was pushed over, probably crashing into a book shelf. North heard the ice he used for sculpting shatter. He heard, what he assumed was, books flying all over the place. And so on.

North leaned against the wall and sighed. It's not that North was afraid of Bunny. Far from it, actually. Bunny was strong, but heck, North could snap the human-sized rabbit in half like a carrot without even trying. However, North didn't want a physical fight with Bunny. He wanted to reason with him. But it was clear from the Pooka's current state that reasoning was out of the question.

North shifted from his place of the wall in favor is the railing. drummed his fingers along the hard wood. He had already gotten the chocolate and toy arrows for the antidote. The others were going to get the rest very soon, however Tooth had wanted to go check of Jack, and North allowed her. Sandy went soon after when they heard a commotion coming from Jack's room down the hall.

Just then, Tooth and Sandy came down the hall.

"How es he?" North asked.

"Sleeping," Tooth said. "And he is not happy with us."

"Did you lock his door?" North questioned.

 ** _"Of course,"_** Sandy said.

"Good," North stated. "Now ve can get to work. You both know vhat you have to get?"

"One bleeding heart flower and a dead rose," Tooth stated.

 ** _"A Valentine and Sweet Heart Candy,"_** Sandy says.

"Perfect," North said. "And I vill stay and keep eye on our two lovebirds.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You did pay for those, right?" Toothiana asked Sandy as he opened the bag of candy.

 _ **"Of course I did,"**_ Sandy answers.

"It's alright, Tooth," North said. "Sandy, just put those into the pot."

Sandy did just that, along with his torn-up Valentine's Day card, one he had found discarded by a teenager, who was given it by an art club girl at his school.

The water in the heated pot changed color, from the blue it had previously been, to pink.

"Great!" Tooth exclaimed. "Now all we need is to get Jack and Bunny's DNA!"

Sandy nodded in agreement. **_"Jack is probably still asleep, so you could probably get a piece of hair or something from him."_**

"But what about Bunny?" Tooth asked. "How are we going to get DNA from him?"

 ** _"I will knock him out,"_** Sandy said.

"Do Jack first," North added, stirring the contents of the pot. "Zat vay, ve can just focus on Bunny vhen zee time comes."

"I'll get right on it," Tooth said. "I'll take care of Jack. Be right back!"

With that, she was gone.

Sandy got up from where he was sitting. **_"Let's go wait for Tooth at the office. It'll take all three of us to get ahold of Bunny."_**

"I like zee vay you think, Sand Man," North said with a jolly chuckle.

Though, the jolliness quickly faded when they returned to North's office, the door open and the lock broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Over a month since I last updated. That's... not good, and I'm sorry. I was going to write up this chapter a while ago, but I got sidetracked with other stories, then I got distracted with my other ROTG story. Enough delay, let's get on with it.**

 **I don't own ROTG.**

Cupid Makes You Stupid

Chapter 7

 _Previously..._

 _Sandy got up from where he was sitting._ **_"Let's go wait for Tooth at the office. It'll take all three of us to get ahold of Bunny."_**

 _"I like zee vay you think, Sand Man," North said with a jolly chuckle._

 _Though, the jolliness quickly faded when they returned to North's office, the door open and the lock broken._

Xxxxxxxx

North stood there completely still, his face twisted in disbelief as they stared at the office lock. That wasn't possible. It couldn't have been possible. The lock was not only magic, but it was a lock made of extremely strong metal like titanium. Strong, sturdy, and most of all, almost impossible to open, considering its design. It would only open with either North's command, or with one of the three keys. The main one was hidden in North's person. The other two were with Phil and one other Yeti. Basically, Bunny ramming the door would overall not work.

"How in ze name of Manny did Bunny mange to break ze lock?" North asked out loud.

 ** _"Who cares?!"_** Sandy stated glaringly. ** _"What we should be worrying about is where the heck Bunny went!"_**

"Good point, old friend!" North agreed. "Ve must warn Tooth and protect Jack!"

Just then, Tooth came fluttering down the hall.

"Guys, I got it!" She said excitedly, holding up a few strands of snowy white hair.

"Zat is wonderful, Tooth!" North said hurriedly. "But now, ve have bigger issues!"

"What do you- Where's Bunny?!" She asked, seeing the broken lock.

 ** _"That's what we need to find out,"_** Sandy said.

"Right! Phil!" North called out. Phil, who'd been walking by with an armful of boxes, came over. He muttered something in Yetish. Tooth and Sandy didn't quite understand, but he sounded a tad annoyed, probably because he was busy with Christmas preparations.

"For once, Phil, I do not _care_ for preparations!" North announced, causing Phil to reel back in surprise. He said something else, probably asking what the heck North was talking about.

"Zis iz much more important!" North stated. "Bunny iz loose! Ve must find him! Take guard at Jack's door! And have zer rest of you search the Workshop! I vant Bunny found _now_!"

XxXxXxXx

Back with Jack, he was slowly starting to wake up from his forced slumber. He wrinkled his eyebrows and groaned and he slowly came to.

"My head hurts," Jack muttered out loud, getting up into a sitting position against the headboard of his bed.

"Ugh, darn it, Sandman," Jack said. He really wanted to go back under the covers and sleep off the headache.

But he couldn't. Not with the feeling of loneliness filling Jack's heart to the brim. Jack leaned against the the headboard and sighed sadly, tracing the image of a rabbit on his bedsheets with his fingers. How much longer was he going to have to be alone in that room? What were the others doing to Bunny, anyway?

 _'I miss him,'_ Jack thought.

All Jack could do was look around the room. No doubt that they still kept the door locked. No point in trying to escape anymore. Only a miracle would bring Bunny and Jack back togeth-

A series of loud crashing sounds interrupted Jack's moping. This was followed by, what sounded like, a wild stampede, followed by yelling in Yetish. Jack's head whipped around to look at the door.

Jack walked over to the door to check out what was going on. Just to make sure, he tugged at the knob. Just as he suspected. It was locked. A little irritated, Jack leaned against the door, pressing his ear against the wood. Once again, he could hear the sound of people, probably the yetis, rushing about, yelling at each other, along with the sound of yetis crashing into objects, walls, or each other.

It sounded like total chaos out there, more than Jack could ever hope to stir up in his entire lifetime.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Jack shouted, banging in the door. But he got no answer. He doubted anyone could even hear him over all that racket.

So, Jack continued to listen, occasionally making a fist and cringing when it sounded like a yeti had gotten hurt.

This continued for a while, and at that point, Jack was getting bored with all of this.

"I'm going back to bed," he muttered. But before he could turn around, Jack heard, in this order;

Yelling,

Loud footsteps (The loudest of them all, like stomping),

More yelling,

Then WHACK! BANG! CRASH!

This was followed by even more commotion. Jack was starting to get concerned, and was about to start trying to get out again, when his door opened. Jack fell onto the floor of the hallway, and got an eyeful of Phil, head Yeti of Security.

XxXxXxXx

(Meanwhile)

North needed to get this panic under control, and fast. He didn't mean to start up so much panic. He just wanted everyone searching for Bunny. But, alas, this was his result. They must have been worried about the damage Bunny would cause if they didn't find him.

North wanted nothing more than to face-palm himself at his idiocy as he shouted at the Yetis, trying to get them to calm down. But it was no use. Their yelling drowned out his own. Tooth and Sandy tried to help, but with everyone ignoring Sandy's signing, and Tooth nearly getting shoved every few seconds, it was a losing battle, to say the least.

Just as North was about to jump up on a table and scream, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!," something caught his eye. Up in the rafters of the workshop. Something was moving. Something big, fast, and grayish-blue...

"B-Bunny!" North exclaimed. There was this Pooka. Somehow, he'd managed to get up into the rafters, and was now jumping from one to another aimlessly. Like he was confused, and didn't know what to do.

Bunny didn't look too good. His fur was a mess, mangled, and even missing in a few spots, like he'd been pulling it out. He had a wild look in his eyes, angry, to the point of being scary.

"I-I'm starting to wonder if Cupid's arrows have worse effects on animal spirits than regular spirits," Tooth said nervously, taking notice of Bunny's state.

"Ve must get him down!" North stated. "Sandy, do you think you could pull him down?"

 ** _"Absolutely,"_** Sandy said, sending a long string of sand Bunny's way to grab him.

But Bunny didn't like that. He dashed out of the way, jumping into a different rafter. It creaked under his weight. Sandy tried again, and again, Bunny was able to dodge.

"Hold still!" Tooth said, as if Bunny would listen. Though North wished he would. Those rafters were old and barely capable of supporting Bunny's weight. It was only a matter of time before-

In retaliation, Bunny started stomping on a single rafter, waving his arms and yelling incoherently.

"B-Bunny, don't do that!" North yelled. "You might-"

WHACK!

BANG!

CRASH!

Several yetis hard to dodge out of the way as a piece of rafter came crashing down onto the floor. It shattered in half, splinters flying. Thankfully, the roof didn't cave in, and Bunny didn't fall. He had jumped to a corner rafter a second before. But now they couldn't get him out of said corner.

North sighed as yetis continued to try and fix everything. How were they suppose to get Bunny's DNA if he wouldn't even let them get within ten feet of him?

 ** _"North?"_** Sandy said quietly, snapping the old man out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sandy?"

 ** _"I think I have an idea as to how get Bunny out."_**

"Really!" Tooth exclaimed. "How?"

 ** _"Get Jack,"_** Sandy said.

"VHAT?" North asked. "Ve can not do zat, Sandy! If Bunny sees Jack, he vill-"

 ** _"Go after Jack, that's the point,"_** Sandy stated. ** _"We can use Jack as bait to lure Bunny out!"_**

"I do not believe zat zis iz wise," North said.

"Would you rather Bunny in the state he's in?" Sandy asked.

"Ugh," North groaned. "Phil!" He pulled Phil to the side. "Get Jack. Please!"

Phil walked over to Jack's door, and said boy fell to the floor the second he opened the door.

 **That's the new chapter. It was going to be longer, but my impatience got the better of me. I might edit this chapter later, although I doubt it.**


End file.
